


Reunion Ficlet No. 1

by hecklin11



Series: Charmie Ficlets [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecklin11/pseuds/hecklin11
Summary: This is unbetaed. Sorry.This was first posted in my Tumblr.





	Reunion Ficlet No. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed. Sorry.  
> This was first posted in my Tumblr.

"Your hair looks longer,” Armie said, smiling at his phone.

“We just talked like two days ago, my hair is the same,” Timmy replied with a small smile.

Armie just shrugged and continued to stare at Timmy. God, he really missed him. No amount of FaceTiming could replace being together in person.

“I know you’ll be on stage in ten minutes, I won’t keep you any longer,” Timmy said, biting his lower lip and Armie was mesmerized for a second. “You do know I’ll be there if I can right?”

Armie smiled and nodded. Timmy had assured him thousand times that if he just had the time, he would fly back to NY and watch the play. Armie knew that Timmy really didn’t have that luxury because of work but he would be lying to himself if he would not admit that he wanted Timmy to see his play.

He glanced at the clock. It was almost time for the play.

“Talk to you soon,” Armie said.

Timmy nodded and made a kissing gesture at the screen, reminiscent of the one from their interview a long time ago.

The call disconnected and just like always, Armie felt the void whenever they said goodbye.

***

“Yeah, thanks for coming,” Armie said to a fan as he took her playbill to sign. Stage door was always tiring but Armie loved to interact with the fans. He would love to sign more autographs but his bodyguard was already signaling for him to wrap it up.

He signed one more before he was ushered back inside the theater.

“Hey Armie!” Ted, one of the production assistants, called from behind him. “Can you do one more autograph? She said she traveled miles to see you but missed stage door.”

Armie sighed. He was now starting to feel tired but he didn’t have the heart to say no. He nodded at Ted then proceeded to walk outside.

It was starting to get dark as he stepped out. He scowled when he didn’t see the girl. Maybe she got impatient.

Oh well, he thought as he turned around to walk back inside and bumped into someone.

Someone with curly hair and a beautiful smile that lit up his world all of sudden.

“Can you sign my playbill?” Timmy asked, smiling sweetly at him.

Armie smiled back as he wrapped his arms around Timmy.

And just like that, the void was now a distant memory.


End file.
